Conventionally, there is provided a medicine packaging apparatus as disclosed in the following patent document 1: JP 2010-010863A. According to this medicine packaging apparatus, it is possible to individually package medicines, which are dispensed from a medicine supplying part in accordance with a prescription, in units of one dose with a packaging paper for medicine packaging. Specifically, in this medicine packaging apparatus, the medicines supplied from the medicine supplying part are first introduced into the packaging paper in an unsealed-state which is formed by a sealing device provided at a medicine packaging part. Then, an opening portion of the packaging paper is sealed by the sealing device to package the medicines in units of one dose.